


Life is a little less painful with you.

by lumoon33



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, I think this is cute, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumoon33/pseuds/lumoon33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry odia el café y a Louis le gusta muy caliente, con poca leche y mucho azúcar. A Harry le gustan los ojos azules y a Louis le gusta dibujar. Harry se enamora rápido, a Louis le cuesta un poco más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is a little less painful with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos :3  
> Vale, este es mi primer Larry, lo escribí todo en una noche y un poco de la mañana siguiente, me vino la inspiración así de golpe y quedó esto, que no se parece en nada a la idea original. Siempre quise escribir algo de esa pareja y me daba miedo porque hay historias muy buenas por ahí, pero me salió esto y no sé, voy a probar a ver si os gusta.  
> Lo siento si hay faltas de ortografía, no tengo beta y se me pudo pasar alguna.
> 
> Bueno, Niall tiene una hermana que se llama Erinne, el hermano de Louis es Ashton, Harry odia el café y le gustan los ojos azules y hay un Zayn por alguna parte (lo siento Liam, yo te quiero mucho)
> 
> Es básicamente eso, espero que os guste xx

La primera vez que Harry ve a Louis es a finales de agosto. El calor es insoportable y la humedad se pega a su cuerpo de tal manera que tiene ganas de desnudarse en medio de la calle. 

Cruza el puente rápido, con la mirada clavada en sus pies, y mira el reloj de su muñeca derecha cada dos por tres para comprobar que el tiempo no se ha parado milagrosamente y sigue llegando tarde.

Trabajar parecía una idea estupeda a principio de verano, pero después de dos meses sirviendo café a la misma gente y repartiendo galletas de chocolate y pasteles sin parar, el café le da tanto asco que no puede ni desayunar un vaso para espabilarse por las mañanas sin que la idea le provoque unas náuseas horribles.

Está llegando al final del puente cuando se chocan. Harry murmura una disculpa apresurada y sigue andando rápido, porque, aunque los ojos del chico con el que se acaba de chocar sean tan azules como el cielo de ese mismo día, sigue llegando tarde.

Lo primero que hace al llegar a la cafetería es ignorar los reproches de Niall por haber llegado tarde y contarle que ha visto al chico con los ojos más bonitos del mundo. Niall le contesta "tendría los ojos preciosos, pero mi turno ha acabado y el café no se sirve solo" y Harry odia el café todavía un poco más.

  
\----

  
Harry se da cuenta de que el chico con los ojos más azules del mundo cruza ese puente a la misma hora todos los días, así que Harry llega tarde al trabajo todos los días.

Niall está empezando a hartarse de tener que quedarse más tiempo del que le corresponde en el trabajo, pero Harry cree que lo que de verdad le molesta es que le hable de cómo el chico del puente parece siempre apurado, con el pelo desordenado y las mejillas coloradas, el paso acelerado y los ojos muy azules.

"A lo mejor es que siempre llega tarde a trabajar" suele contestar Niall, de mala gana.

Harry se encoje de hombros y se mete detrás de la barra saludando a Zayn con la cabeza, siempre sentado en su vanqueta en el mismo sitio, delante de la estúpida máquina de café con su sexto vaso del día ya frío.

  
\----

   
En septiembre el chico de los ojos azules entra en la cafetería, y lleva un gorro granate que le llega hasta las cejas y una sudadera gris que parece demasiado grande para él y Harry se pregunta cómo es capaz llevar puesto eso con el calor que hace. Un chico con el pelo rizo está a su lado y la hermana pequeña de Niall al otro.

Harry se pone tan nervioso que se esconde en la trastienda y Zayn tiene que entrar a avisarle de que tiene clientes.

"No puedo salir" dice Harry, y Zayn solo se ríe y tira de su brazo.

"Deja de hacer el tonto, Harry."

"¿De qué conoce Erinne a ese chico?"

"Creo que va en su clase."

"No, el de pelo rizo no, el de los ojos azules."

Zayn se encoje de hombros y arrastra a Harry hacia la barra y Harry cree que en ese momento lo odia incluso más que al café.

  
\----

  
Resulta que el chico de pelo rizo es compañero de Erinne y se llama Ashton, y el chico de los ojos azules, Louis (Harry por fin puede ponerle nombre), es el hermano mayor de Ashton, y a Louis le gusta el café muy caliente, con poca leche y mucho azúcar.

Cuando se van, Harry puede decir que Louis no solo tiene los ojos bonitos, también tiene una sonrisa bonita que hace se le marquen arrugas bonitas alrededor de esos ojos, unas manos pequeñas y bonitas, y una voz aguda bonita que suena aun más bonita cuando se despide con un "nos vemos otro día".

Pero lo más bonito es su risa. 

Cuando Zayn le pide a Harry su décimo estúpido café del día (Harry está seguro de que morirá de una sobredosis de cafeína. Y también está seguro de que deberían dejar de servirle el café gratis), él está tan ocupado mirando cómo bebe Louis que se tira todo el líquido caliente por encima, y odia el café más de lo que lo ha odiado jamás, pero Louis se ríe y es un sonido tan bonito que Harry llega a pensar que no le importa tener la ropa empapada y la piel ardiendo.

Harry cree que si Louis vuelve a la cafetería, a lo mejor (solo a lo mejor) hay una posibilidad de que odie el café un poco menos.

  
\----

  
Louis vuelve a la cafetería. 

Harry está sentado con la cabeza apoyada en una mano viendo cómo Zayn intenta resolver la sopa de letras de su cuarto periódico del día mientras se bebe su noveno estúpido café.

Hace una hora que Harry ha entrado ha trabajar (bueno, algo menos de una hora, ha vuelto a llegar tarde). Son las seis de la tarde de un jueves de mediados de septiembre y en la cafetería solo están Zayn, un señor sentado en una esquina atento a la televisión, y Harry.

El local apesta a pastas y a café y Harry cree que va a vomitar cuando de repente la puerta se abre y entra un chico con un libro debajo de un brazo y una mochila colgada sobre un solo hombro. Cuando levanta la cabeza y Harry ve esos ojos azules brillantes las ganas de vomitar se esfuman.

Louis va vestido igual que como Harry se lo cruzó hace una hora, con unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul que hace juego con sus ojos. Su pelo está desordenado, sus mejillas coloradas y sus ojos tan azules como siempre.

Cuando Louis llega a la barra y se sienta al lado de Zayn saludando con timidez, Harry ya le está preparando el café muy caliente, con poca leche y mucho azúcar.

Harry le sirve el café a Louis y Louis apoya el libro al lado del vaso con cuidado. 

Harry ve cómo rodea el vaso con sus manos pequeñas, como si estuviese comprobando la temperatura, y después de darle un sorbo, Louis le sonríe de esa forma que hace que las pequeñas arrugas aparezcan alrededor de sus ojos.

"Muchas gracias." dice en voz baja "Tienes buena memoria."

Y Harry sonríe entre orgulloso y avergonzado y reza para que Louis no note que sus mejillas están más rojas de lo normal.

Cuando Louis se va una hora y dos cafés más tarde, ya han resuelto tres sopas de letras más entre los tres, y Harry ha podido escuchar de nuevo la risa de Louis, y al café ha invitado la casa.

Louis se va con un "nos vemos otro día" y una sonrisa, y su libro se queda sobre la barra al lado de los vasos vacíos.

Harry odia el café un poco menos.

  
\----

  
Resulta que el libro de Louis no es un libro.

Harry sabe que está mal mirar cosas que no son suyas, pero necesita saber más sobre ese chico y no pueder evitar abrir el libro un día en la cafetería cuando solo están Zayn, el señor de la televisión y una pareja al otro lado de la barra.

Pues resulta que el libro no es un libro y que Louis dibuja muy bien.

Ahora Harry sabe a dónde va Louis todos los días tan apurado. El libro son un montón de hojas en blanco y otro montón de hojas con dibujos. Hay uno que se repite muchas veces: un parque que parece pintado siempre a la misma hora del día, con la misma luz. Y Harry ha visto ese parque mil vieces porque está al lado de su casa.

No se explica cómo no ha visto a Louis antes.

Ese mismo día, sobre las siete y media de la tarde, Erinne entra en la cafetería y viene con Ashton. Ella pide un zumo de piña y él un café muy caliente, con poca leche y mucho azúcar (Harry no puede evitar sonreír cuando lo escucha).

Cuando Erinne está ayudando a Zayn a descubrir cuál es la séptima diferencia del juego del periódico, Harry le dice a Ashton que su hermano se ha olvidado una cosa ahí hace unos días.

Ashton mira el libro que Harry deja sobre la barra y se encoge de hombros.

"Que venga a buscarlo él" dice. Harry decide que Ashton le gusta mil veces más que el café.

  
\----

  
Louis aparece tres días después.

Harry está solo en la cafetería, son las seis y cuarto de la tarde y no sabe dónde se ha metido Zayn. Louis entra con la misma ropa que llevaba cuando se cruzaron en el puente, saluda sonriente, se sienta en el sitio de Zayn y ni se molesta en pedir su café.

Harry le sirve un vaso (muy caliente, poca leche y mucho azúcar) y deja el libro al lado.

"Has tardado en venir a por él" comenta. Louis se encoge de hombros.

"Tengo muchos" dice. Se lleva el café a los labios y mira a Harry por encima del borde del vaso "¿Qué te parecen?" pregunta señalando el libro con la cabeza.

"¿Qué me parece el qué?"

Louis se ríe y Harry se muerde el labio interior.

"Venga, sé que los has mirado."

Harry siente que sus mejillas se calientan y abre el libro con cuidado en una de las páginas dónde está dibujado el parque con colores suaves. 

"Este es uno de mis preferidos. Está cerca de mi casa."

"¿Has reconocido el sitio?" pregunta Louis con la voz aguda y los ojos muy abiertos y Harry suelta una risita.

"Pues claro."

"¿Cómo? Si es un dibujo malo" Louis coge el libro de las manos de Harry y lo acerca hacia él "No se parece al parque en nada."

"Sí que se parece. Es muy bueno, uno de los que más me gustan." Louis vuelve a mirar a Harry y él piensa que no es justo que tenga unos ojos tan bonitos. 

Louis agarra la página y la arranca con un tirón seco. Harry suelta un grito ahogado y se tapa la boca con las manos, muerto de vergüenza. Louis ríe otra vez y las arruguitas aparecen.

"Toma," dice acercando el dibujo a Harry sobre la mesa "te lo regalo."

Harry lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos y abre y cierra la boca un par de veces, pero no se le ocurre nada que decir. Que Louis tenga los ojos bonitos es una cosa, pero que esos ojos puedan dejarle sin palabras sí que no es justo.

"Tómatelo como un gracias por el café, ya que no me dejas pagar" Louis se encoge de hombros, agarra el libro y el café a medio beber y se dirige a la puerta.

La mirada de Harry salta del dibujo a Louis y de Louis otra vez al dibujo, y sabe que debería decir algo, pero no se le ocurre nada. Y cuando decide que lo más apropiado es darle las gracias, Louis ya ha salido de la cafetería.

Pasa una mano por el dibujo y no entiende cómo a Louis no puede gustarle.

Escucha la puerta abrirse otra vez y, cuando levanta la vista, la cabeza de Louis está asomada por la puerta entreabierta.

"Tu nombre" dice.

Harry lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Qué?"

"Tu nombre." repite Louis "Todavía no me has dicho cómo te llamas."

"Harry. Soy Harry."

"Gracias por el café, Harry."

Louis vuelve a desaparecer con una sonrisa, Harry vuelve a darse cuenta de que debería haber dicho algo más y la puerta vuelve a abrirse, pero esta vez el que entra es Zayn.

Los hombros de Harry se hunden y se gira hacia la estúpida máquina de café.

"Ya me tenías preocupado, era muy raro que no estuvieses aquí antes que yo."

  
\----

  
Louis lo saluda todos los días en el puente con una sonrisa de dientes blancos, va a la cafetería cada dos días y ayuda a Zayn a resolver sudokus y le enseña a Harry sus dibujos nuevos. 

Harry se pregunta si es muy pronto para estar enamorado.

  
\----

  
Ya es octubre cuando Louis está sentado al lado de Zayn, con un vaso caliente entre las manos y su gorro granate apoyado en la banqueta de al lado.

Dice: "Harry, un día que libres puedes venir a dibujar conmigo."

Y Harry casi se tira por encima otra vez el estúpido café que le iba a servir a Zayn. Pero la respuesta es un sí, por supuesto.

Así que el jueves siguiente Harry está al lado de Louis en uno de los incómodos bancos de madera del parque de su casa a las cinco y media de la tarde.

Louis mira hacia delante y hacia el papel incontables veces, su mano traza líneas finas sobre la hoja y de vez en cuando lo borra todo o simplemente cambia de página, porque según él "es horrible, no se parece en nada".

Harry solo lo mira con una media sonrisa que trata de borrar cada vez que Louis se gira hacia él.

Al final del día Harry le dice a Louis que es todo un artista. La nariz de Louis está fría cuando deja un beso en la mejilla colorada de Harry.

Ver dibujar a Louis los jueves se vuelve parte de la rutina de Harry.

  
\----

  
Un día a finales de octubre Louis pone una mano en el pecho de Harry cuando se cruzanen el puente.

"¿Quieres venir a mi casa cuando salgas de trabajar?" pregunta, y si Harry estuviese sirviendo café en ese momento, se lo habría tira por encima. Sin duda.

"Sí, claro" contesta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Así te enseño el resto de dibujos" Louis aparta la mano del pecho de Harry y se acomoda la mochila sobre el hombro "Me paso luego por la cafetería."

Harry asiente.

"Tu café te estará esperando" Louis sonríe y sigue su camino hacia el parque.

Cuando Harry llega al trabajo Niall tiene el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho:

"Harry, tienes que dejar de llegar tarde, mi padre te va a despedir."

"¿Le has dicho que estoy llegando tarde?"

"No, pero la cafetería tiene cámaras ¿recuerdas?"

"Creía que nunca las miraba."

"Las mira cuando se aburre, y se aburre mucho desde que mi madre se fue de casa."

"Oh. Siento lo de tu madre."

"Deja de llegar tarde."

  
\----

  
Louis está con Harry cuando cierra la cafetería a las nueve y media. 

Van al piso de Louis, que está al lado contrario del puente que la casa de Harry, y Harry abre la boca asombrado cuando entra y todo lo que ve son cuadros.

Puestas de sol, edificios, personas, muebles, frutas y el parque. Grandes, pequeños, alargados y anchos. En color y en blanco y negro. 

Todos preciosos.

"Ya monté un par de exposiciones y vendí bastantes" comenta Louis cuando están tirados en el sofá del salón, Louis bebiendo un café muy caliente, con poca leche y mucho azúcar, y Harry una coca-cola fría "En realidad este es mi trabajo. Ilustraciones para periódicos, logos para empresas... De ahí saco el dinero para el piso y para cuidar de Ash."

"¿Y tus padres?" Harry se arrepiente de haber preguntado cuando el azul de los ojos de Louis se enfría de repente.

"Accidente de coche hace tres años."

"Lo siento."

Un silencio incómodo llena la habitación y Harry mira a su alrededor.

"Tienes que invitarme a la próxima exposición."

"Es dentro de un mes" Harry casi suspira aliviado cuando ve que los ojos azules de Louis ya no están fríos y su sonrisa ha vuelto a su cara.

"Tienes unos ojos preciosos" lo dice sin pensar y tiene ganas de salir corriendo del apartamento, pero la expresión de la cara de Louis se vuelve dulce y se acerca a Harry en el sofá.

Cuando Louis acaricia su mejilla despacio Harry nota que las puntas de sus dedos están calientes, y cuando junta sus labios su boca sabe a café y a Harry vuelve a gustarle el sabor (por lo menos mientras sus labios están conectados).

  
\----

  
Pasan los días entre saludos en el puente, dibujos los jueves, cafés todas las tardes y besos robados cada vez que se ven.

Un día a mediados de noviembre después del trabajo Harry está en su piso, con la espalda apoyada en la cama y Louis sobre él. Esta vez los labios de Louis saben más a cerveza que a café, pero a Harry le saben igual de bien. Sus manos tiemblan cuando recorren la piel suave de la espalda de Louis o cuando Louis besa su cuello o cuando entra en él con cuidado y su flequillo roza la frente de Harry.

Es todo muy lento, suave y con mucho cuidado. Harry está muy nervioso y cuando las palabras "te quiero" salen de su boca sin que a penas se de cuenta, Louis se tensa sobre él y Harry quiere llorar.

Pero después se acurruca al lado de Louis en las sábanas enredadas y pretende no haber dicho nada.

  
\----

  
Al día siguiente Harry se despierta solo a las cinco de la tarde.

No se cruza con Louis en el puente, llega a la cafetería corriendo y está despedido.

  
\----

  
Por las mañanas Harry va a la cafetería a visitar a Niall y Zayn, pero siempre pide una coca-cola porque el café sigue dándole mucho asco, aunque lo compra en el supermercado de al lado de su casa y por las tardes invita a Louis, Niall y Zayn, y les sirve vasos muy calientes, con poca leche y mucho azúcar. Él bebe chocolate.

Cuando Niall y Zayn se van, se acurruca en el sofá con Louis hasta que tiene que irse a casa a prepararle la cena a Ashton. Harry siempre se queja cuando Louis está saliendo por la puerta ("Ashton ya no es un crío, tendría que saber cocinar"), Louis ignora sus quejas y se va dándole un beso en los labios. Su boca sigue sabiendo a café, pero a Harry no le importa.

Harry se despide con un te quiero. Louis se ríe y nunca contesta.

  
\----

  
Faltan tres días para la exposición cuando a Louis le roban.

Harry llega al apartamento y se encuentra con Ashton recogiendo trozos de cuadros y marcos rotos, camina sobre los dibujos destrozados y se sienta al lado de Louis, lo abraza y deja que llore en su pecho y le empape la camiseta.

"Te quiero mucho" susurra sobre su pelo.

Louis llora más fuerte.

Sus ojos azules están rojos e hinchados al día siguiente, a Harry siguen pareciéndole preciosos.

  
\----

  
Una noche de la primera semana de diciembre Harry tiene frío y se acerca más a Louis en la cama, enreda sus piernas y no le importa que los pies de Louis estén helados contra su piel.

"Quiero que un día me dibujes" susurra en la oscuridad y el cuerpo pequeño de Louis se revuelve a su lado cuando se gira para mirarlo a la cara.

"No puedo, no me saldrías" contesta susurrando, y la voz susrrada de Louis es suave y hace que Harry note las típicas mariposas en el estómago, pero nunca se lo diría porque se siente estúpido solo con pensarlo.

Harry coge la mano que Louis tiene apoyada en su pecho con una de las suyas y las compara a la luz de las farolas que entra por la ventana. La mano de Louis parece pequeña y frágil comparada con la suya y Harry se pregunta cómo es capaz de diujar cosas tan bonitas.

"No digas tonterías, si que te saldría" dice él y Louis niega con la cabeza "Tengo una cara muy fácil" insiste indignado. Louis ahoga una risa contra el cuello de Harry y le hace cosquillas sin querer.

"Deja de decir tonterías y duérmete" Harry decide que no quiere llevarle la contraria a la voz susurrada de Louis, así que lo acerca más a su cuerpo con un brazo y, después de susurrar un te quiero más que no obtiene respuesta, se queda dormido con el ruído de los coches y la respiración de Louis de fondo.

A la mañana siguiente se despierta en una cama vacía y con las mantas desordenadas, pero en la pared de enfrente hay colgado un cuadro que antes no estaba ahí, y en el cuardro se reconoce a él mismo durmiendo dibujado a lápiz con trazos delicados.

Se levanta de la cama ignorando el frío que siente sobre su piel desnuda y se acerca al cuadro. En la parte de abajo está escrito con letra descuidada: "Buenos días dormilón, levántate ya que quiero mi café listo cuando vuelva de dibujar".

Harry se viste y se va a la cocina a preparar un café con poca leche y mucho azúcar. La sonrisa que se le dibuja en la cara ya no se le borra en todo el día.

  
\----

  
Harry no escuentra trabajo y no sabe qué va a hacer. No tenía nada ahorrado y no sabe cómo pagar el alquiler y los recivos.

"¿Por qué no vuelves a casa de tus padres?" sugiere Louis una mañana.

Están sentados en la cafetería haciéndole compañía a Niall porque no saben dónde se ha metido Zayn. 

Harry niega con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño y calva la mirada en el fondo de su vaso de coca-cola.

"¿Por qué no? Dentro de nada empiezan las Navidades, ya sabes, comidas familiares y todo eso. Se lo puedes dejar caer un día."

Harry vuelve a negar y mira hacia la estúpida máquina de café con un suspiro. Quién le iba a decir hace tres meses que iba a echar de menos el café.

"No puedo. Este año no creo que celebremos la Navidad, con la muerte de mi abuela mi madre ya tiene bastante."

Harry mira a Louis cuando este no contesta y ve que sus ojos azules están preocupados.

"¿Por qué no me habías dicho lo de tu abuela?" pregunta en voz baja y Harry se encoje de hombros con una media sonrisa.

"Supongo que no me apetecía hablar."

Louis no dice nada más y se lleva su café muy caliente, con poca leche y mucho azúcar a los labios, Harry mira fijamente cómo su garganta se mueve al tragar.

"Oye Lou, ¿por qué no te vienes a vivir conmigo?"

Louis casi se atraganta con el café cuando Harry deja escapar la pregunta. Apoya el vaso en la barra y lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Pero si no tienes dinero, Hazza."

"Da igual, ya nos las arreglaremos."

"No puedo. Me encantaría Harry, pero tengo que cuidar de Ashton."

Harry cree que odia más a Ashton que el café.

  
\----

  
A Ashton lo atropella un coche el día antes de Navidad y Harry quiere llorar.

Cuando llega al hospital Louis está sentado en las escaleras con el rostro serio y un cigarrillo entre los dedos de la mano derecha.

"No sabía que fumabas" dice Harry después de sentarse a su lado.

Louis no contesta, solo mantiene su expresión seria y se lleva el pitillo a la boca.

  
\----

  
Ashton no mejora y Louis tiene que pasar la Navidad y los días sguientes en el hospital. Harry los pasa con él.

Louis no sonríe y Harry echa de menos las arruguitas de alrededor de sus ojos, ahora son unas ojeras horribles y oscuras las que los rodean, porque Louis casi no duerme y se alimenta a base de café muy caliente, com poca leche y mucho azúcar.

Louis ya no dibuja y cuando no está bebiendo café está fumando, y Harry jamás pensó que podría odiar el tabaco más de lo que odia el café, pero lo hace.

"Tienes que dejar de fumar" dice Harry cada vez que Louis tose.

"Lo intentaré."

"Prométemelo" siempre contesta Harry y Louis siempre se encoje de hombros.

"Lo prometo."

Louis no sonríe, pero Harry tampoco lo ha visto llorar ni una vez desde que Ashton ingresó en el hospital.

  
\----

  
Es Fin de Año y Harry ve la cuenta atrás en la televisión enana de la habitación de hospital, sentado sobre la butaca incómoda, y Louis está en el otro extremo de la sala y Harry echa de menos a Zayn, a Niall, las pastas, los pasteles y la estúpida máquina de café.

A la una de la madrugada Louis sale de la habitación y Harry lo sigue, se deja caer en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y sus hombros empiezan a temblar. Harry se arrodilla delante y Louis deja que lo abrace mientras por fin llora.

"Es un año nuevo Lou, seguro que las cosas mejoran" susurra en su oído y Louis niega con la cabeza "Te quiero" sigue susurrando Harry, y Louis llora con más fuerza.

  
\----

  
Es un año nuevo y las cosas mejoran. 

Ashton mejora y Louis vuelve a sonreír, empieza con medias sonrisas tímidas hasta que las arruguitas de sus ojos (Harry juraría que ahora están todavía más azules) vuelven.

Harry sigue sin encontrar trabajo y se siente mal porque su madre le está dejando el dinero para pagar el piso, pero por lo menos Louis vuelve a dibujar mientras se bebe los vasos de café que Harry le prepara, y no solo llena su apartamento de cuadros, también el de Harry. 

Pero Louis no deja de fumar y Harry odia más el tabaco que el café, definitivamente.

  
\----

  
A mediados de enero le dan el alta en el hospital a Ashton y Harry va a la cafetería a dar la buena noticia.

Al entrar mira la estúpida máquina de café sonriendo y se sorprende de que Zayn no esté sentado delante.

Niall sale de la trastienda y lo recibe con una pequeña sonrisa y los brazos abiertos, pero Harry ve que sus ojos están rojos y sabe que los problemas no han acabado.

  
\----

  
Cruza el puente mirándose los pies. Las puntas de las botas marrones demasiado desgastadas doblándose con cada paso. El ruído de los coches pasando por debajo del puente a más de ochenta quilómetros por hora de fondo.

Tiene la nariz congelada y sabe que seguramente estará roja, el aire sale de sus labios en forma de humo blanco y sus manos, metidas en los bolsillos en forma de puños, están tan frías que duelen. 

Está pensando que debería comprarse unos guantes cuando alza la mirada y ve, a unos pasos más lejos, una figura encaramada en la barandilla del puente.

La espalda apoyada, una mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y la otra agarrando un cigarro.

Harry no puede evitar maldecir por lo bajo cuando Louis se lleva el pitillo a la boca.

"Me dijiste mil veces que lo ibas a dejar" es lo primero que dice cuando lo alcanza.

Apoya la espalda a su lado, cerca, sus hombros se están tocando. 

Harry nunca ha tenido vértigo, pero una sensación extraña se instala en su estómago al notar que la barandilla sobre la que está apoyado termina en la parte baja de su espalda. Y todavía escucha a los coches circulando a toda velocidad bajo en puente.

"Te dije mil veces que iba a intentarlo" contesta Louis tras otra calada.

Harry gira la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver cómo el humo deja sus labios con lentitud. Louis nota sus ojos sobre él y se gira para mirarlo.

"¿Qué te pasa?" pregunta con un movimiento de cabeza.

Y Harry considera mentirle durante un segundo, pero para su desgracia, Louis ha llegado a conocerle demasiado bien. Además, sus ojos azules están preocupados y Harry no es capaz de resistirse a eso.

"La hermana de Niall está embarazada" lo dice de golpe y en un tono despreocupado, como si no fuese algo realmente importante.

Los ojos y la boca de Louis se abren a la vez y Harry se habría reído si este tema no le agobiase tanto, porque ese solo es el principio.

"Y el padre es Zayn."

Ahora sí que se permite soltar una pequeña carcajada, pero solo porque Louis se ha atragantado con el humo del tabaco y es muy gracioso ver cómo se pone tan colorado por culpa de algo que Harry le ha dicho mil veces que debería dejar.

Louis se recompone y vuelve a mirar a Harry, la preocupación en su expresión es más intensa esta vez. Con las mejillas y la nariz coloradas, el gorro granate hasta las cejas y los ojos azules muy brillantes, el pequeño no puede evitar pensar que está muy guapo (pero eso no es nada nuevo, Louis siempre está muy guapo).

"Tienes que estar bromeando"  humo blanco deja la boca de Louis al hablar, pero esta vez no es por el tabaco, es solo por el frío de enero.

Harry niega con la cabeza despacio y con una de sus manos heladas coge el pitillo de una de las manos cubiertas por guantes de Louis.

"La vida es una mierda" dice, y le da una calada al cigarro bajo la mirada atónita de Louis.

"No me dejas fumar ¿pero tú sí que puedes?"

Harry ríe ante su tono indignado y Louis se acerca a él y le agarra las muñecas, intentando recuperar su pitillo. Harry se revuelve y tira el cigarro al suelo, apagándolo con un pie. Vuelve a reír cuando levanta la vista y se encuentra con los ojos sorprendidos de Louis.

Pero la risa muere cuando los ojos azules de Louis se ponene serios. Harry respira hondo, sintiendo cómo el aire frío llena sus pulmones, y cree que va a temblar, pero el calor del cuerpo de Louis, mucho más cerca de repente, lo impide.

Louis lo empuja con suavidad hasta que su espalda está pegada otra vez contra la barandilla.

"¿Sabes?" dice Harry, mirando por encima de Louis hacia las luces de la ciudad extendidas al fondo "La vida es un poco menos mierda contigo."

Y Louis le hace bajar la cabeza hasta que sus labios se juntan, helados y cortados, en un beso suave pero algo torpe por el escalofrío que recorre a Louis en ese momento y le hace temblar. 

Harry lo abraza, pegándolo más a su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda de arriba abajo intentando darle calor. Vuelve a rozar sus labios, despacio, con cuidado, mezclando sus alientos en forma de humo blanco y con su corazón latiendo a más velocidad de la que circulan los coches bajo el puente.

Louis se separa, solo un poco, lo suficiente para hablar. 

"Harry" susurra nervioso, y su aliento frío choca contra los labios de Harry "Harry, te quiero."

Y Harry solo puede tragar saliba y mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Todas las veces que le ha dicho esas mismas palabras a Louis cruzan su mente, mezcladas, enredadas. Todas diferentes pero con el mismo final. Él abriendo su corazón y Louis quedándose callado.

"Estoy enamorado de ti" Louis sigue susurrando y sus ojos están más brillantes y más azules que nunca y Harry tiene ganas de pedirle que se calle, porque aunque se ha imaginado esta escena miles de veces, se ha quedado sin palabras, no sabe qué decir, porque sabe que las palabras no pueden expresar cómo se siente en ese momento. Hasta la palabra felicidad parece quedarse corta. 

Así que lo besa. Apoya las manos en las mejilas de Louis, sus manos heladas le hacen estremecerse cerrando los ojos, y junta sus labios de nuevo, un poco más rápido esta vez, igual de suave, con el mismo cuidado, y más profundo. Mucho más profundo. Intenta que Louis pueda sentir en cada parte de su cuerpo lo que siente por él. Intenta decirle con ese beso lo que le ha confesado tantas veces con palabras sin recibir respuesta. Espera que Louis entienda que con ese beso le está diciendo que ahí tiene su corazón, que es suyo, lo lleva siendo mucho tiempo y puede hacer con él lo que quiera. 

Y el beso sabe a café muy caliente, con poca leche y mucho azúcar y a Harry le encanta el sabor.

Y a través de sus pestañas, entre sus párpados medio cerrados, Harry puede ver el montón de pequeñas lucecitas de la cuidad, y no puede evitar pensar en la gente que está ahí abajo y en las vidas llenas de problemas que deben tener. 

Cada persona con su vida de mierda.

Una vida igual que la suya, tal vez mejor, tal vez peor, difícil de todas formas.

Pero en ese momento a Harry no le importa. Porque ahí, con Louis abrazado a él, se siente bien.

Siente que con Louis la vida duele un poco menos.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si habéis llegado hasta el final, muchísimas gracias por leer y decidme lo que pensáis, por favor :)


End file.
